A girl in a whole BOYS high school!
by I'm A PureEvil
Summary: When Rin transfered to Konoha's whole boys high, she didn't think it will be that crazy! warning could be highly OCC, beware! DISCONTINUED until edited


Got a Naruto fanfic; a less serious one though.

I thought of another one but I'm to lazy to right it.

Anyways... the disclaim: I do not own Naruto but I do own Rin and her gang!!!(and few more perverts...teehee)

* * *

"Jiraiya, I have a student to transform to your school" Tsunada announced at the phone

"But Tsunada, honey, my school is an all boys school while yours is an all girls school" Jiraiya said but then added "no that I have any problem with girls" he said pervertly.

"Jiraiya you pervert if you touch her I'll come there and chop off your sensitive place" Tsunada yelled,

Jiraiya sweat dropped "ha-ha..." he laugh dryly "I wasn't intended to do something to her so calm don't you".

"Okay" Tsunada said once she calmed down

"She's on her way to your school right now, so you better treat her nicely...though I'm not so sure she's going to treat you so good" she whispered the last part.

"What already?" Jiraiya freaked out, he didn't even had anything prepared, ' but wait' he thought 'I'm Jiraiya' he laugh 'I don't have to be prepared' he said has he walked to the entrance of the school.

**

* * *

**

**AT THE ENTRANCE**

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara (yay!!! I love Gaara!!!) And Naruto start walking to the dorms after they won the soccer match against Kiba, lee, Shikamaru and Choji that actually thought the ball was a giant chocolate ball (you know the one with the weird wrapper),

The four stopped when they saw Jarayia coming to their direction, that when Naruto start sweating, his Neji notice and asked him "Naruto are you okay?"

"I have to get away from here" he said nervously

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"I draw on all of that pervert old man posters with black marker" he answered "oh" the all answered, they all know what he meant, the principal had tones of ALMOST naked ladies on his Bedroom walls. Naruto decided that it was the time to scoot and ran away from the three.

After a minute Jiraiya asked "so where did Naruto ran off to?" the three sweat dropped (okay not everyone- Gaara didn't) "Kiba called him so he had to go" Sasuke said

"Oh okay, anyways, we have a new student and I wanted to ask you is you could show him around" he asked, and no, he didn't try to trick them or something he was just stupid so he said HIM

"O...k..." they all answered and walked after the old man.

They stopped in front of the car entrance when they heard an engine roar follow by tones of dust that really pissed everyone off except Gaara that just used his sand control to shove it aside.

After all the area become clear they could see a motorcycle, it was black but has a flame across it and inside of the flame there were re

d flaming like letters that if you want to add them together you will get 'Hellfire'.

The driver of the motorcycle helped the one behind him down, the helped one held a long black case and stepped towards Sasuke,

Gaara, Neji and ero-sennin, it took off the helmet to discover a girl underneath it.

"Hey, I'm Rin" she greeted, the guys faces looked like that O,O and Jarayia was like that -- she didn't wear anything... tight, actually

She wear a black, huge jacket that was clearly for guys and a baggy jeans thought at her face she was b-e-a-utiful she had a waist length raven black hair with red highlights, she didn't wear any make-up but she had a really pretty face (unlike Sakura or Ino) and her eyes were goldissh yellow.

After few minutes that Rin took a little bag that was under the sit (of the motorcycle) and the mysterious driver drove off- Gaara, Neji and Sasuke snapped "I thought you said HIM" they all yelled at once

"Haaaa..." he scratched his head-Naruto style- "I guess I forgot" he said happily

"So..." the not so noticed girl looked at the three young guys, totally ignoring Jiraiya "you can start by giving me your names?" she

Asked as she gave them a cute face "Neji" "Sasuke" "Gaara" they all answered

"Well, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, it's very nice to meets you" she smiled at them, and they returned a smile

"Oi, oji-san, do you think you can tell me were I suppose to sleep?" she said turning o Jarayia that was sobbing 'oji-san?' he thought to himself "yeah, well... I should check that" he said as he ran off to the building, the three guys fell over, anime style while Rin just looked the way Jarayia ran and sweat dropped.

"Is he always like that?" she asked the boys as they got up "yeah" Sasuke answered

"g-r-e-a-t" she whined, "so Rin" Neji start flirting with her "do you need a tour?" he asked

"Hai" she replayed happily "but first I need to change those clothes... can I use one of your rooms?" she asked

"Sure, you can use mine" Gaara answered before Sasuke or Neji opened their mouth

"Thanks" she picked up her bag on one hand and the black, long case on the other

"Oh, let me help you" Sasuke jerked and took her bag from her, he planned to take the other one but she jumped "oh, don't worry I can carry this" she said as she turned it to her back.

They walked in the building when Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto ran to them (okay so Shikamaru kinda walked really, REALLY slow).

When Naruto and Kiba reached the four they were panting,

"Oi Sasuke how is that?" Kiba asked as Akamaru jumped out of his coat into Rin's arms

"She's Rin and she's a new student" Gaara explained calmly

"Whaaaa?" both Naruto and Kiba yelled

"But she's a girl" Naruto yelled...again

"Will you stop yelling?" Rin asked obviously annoyed, it made Naruto calm down a little "now that we have a little quiet I would like to know your names... crap I start talking politely" she said to herself, making all the guys look at her weirdly,

She was petting Akamaru calmly though

"I'm Kiba and that's Akamaru" he said as he pointed at the dog, Akamaru just barked happily and wigged his tail

"He's cute" Rin said to Kiba

"I'm Naruto" Naruto yelled happily "you are yelling...again" she said even more annoyed, Shikamaru FINALLY reaches them

"I'm Shikamaru" he said "well" she said as she let Akamaru jump out of her arms into Kiba's coat

"Nice to meet you three, and Gaara, can you take me to your room?" she turned to the three that stood behind her

"Oh, yeah" he said as he took her hand and pulled her after him, Neji and Sasuke soon followed.

"Hey why do you get to hold her hand?" Neji Said disturbed by the fact the Gaara was now holding the hand of a really pretty girl that was actually the only girl in the school, Gaara and Sasuke let a sight and rolled their eyes,

"So Rin, how come you transferred to an all boys school?" Sasuke asked

"well... I kinda got into a lot of troubles in a normal school and then I moved to an all girls school and got into to many fights and

now I'm here" she answered

"Troubles?" Gaara wondered, she didn't look the type that will get into them but how was he to judge? He wasn't any better.

They walked for another a minute or two when Gaara stopped in fornt of a door with a sign that said;

**WARNING: IF YOU GET IN YOUR DEAD!**

Rin smirked "nice sign"

"thanks", Gaara unlock the door and got in followed by Rin followed by Sasuke followed by Neji. Gaara's room was dark- the walls

were really dark red and the bad had black sheets the closet was made of dark wood and matched the room as well as the desk,

"Sasuke can I have my bag?" Rin asked and Sasuke hand the bag over to her, she started to walk to the bathroom door but then

stopped and turned around "I'm leaving this here" she asked putting the case she was carrying gently on the floor, and got in the

Bathroom.

"I hope she's hot under all that thing" Neji said thinking of the huge jacket she was wearing

"she's really cute but I wonder what sort of troubles she got into before" Sasuke said thoughtfully, Gaara was just staring at the case

that Rin carried,

"okay I'm out" taking about the devil, Rin came out of the bathroom wearing a black mini skirt with a red top that was like a strip

that covered only her chest, she had a fishing net on each leg (I got no idea how it called) and black old star.

The three just stared at her, Neji was the first one to revive "your so HOT" he said making her blush then he added "you can be

my room mate if you want, but we would to use only one bed" he got close to her, but before he could to anything he was tackled

to the ground by Sasuke "don't pay to much attention to him Rin, that pervert should just..." he was cut off by Gaara that took Rin's

bag and case and dragged her out of the way "let's go to find Jarayia" he said to her and she only nodded.

On their way to the office there was a whistling that the other students made as they saw Rin, but with a glare from Gaara they all

shut it, "wow you have great affect on people" Rin complimented

"thanks... I guess". After 5 minutes they reached to Jiraiya's office, they got in and walked to Jarayia that was reading something

and was drooling all over it (eww!!!).

Gaara start coughing trying to get the pervert attention, FINALLY Jarayia looked up to and his eyes start shinning and he asked

with pervert grin Rin "would you model for my book?" and got a smack in the head for it from Gaara,

"owww!!" Jarayia whined while Rin went to hide behind Gaara, "we came to get the Rin's room number" Gaara growled

"thank you Gaara" he heard her say softly to his ear, the fact that a cute hot girl was standing behind him whispering into his ear

make him feel... content is the nice word to it, he took the key from the old man's hand and walked off holding Rin's hand

**Rin's POV**

"let's go" I heard him say, he took my hand and pulled me out of the room, he's so cute!!! Damn I'm thinking about a boy I just

met... but I must admit... he is hot! Gaara look at the key "this way" he said as he made a turn pulling me after him

aaannnnndddddd... BOOM we bumped right into Neji and Sasuke. "where did you take the beauty Gaara?" Neji yelled making me

blush, again, I should really work on my face system "hmm... guys do you think you could show me to my room?" I asked looking

at the three of them, I blushed, seriously... why do I get the really hot guys helping me? Riko come and save me, "sure" Sasuke

answered and took the key out of Gaara's hands, Gaara send a death glare to Sasuke that was avoiding it by pushing Neji in the

way, poor Neji almost start crying and Sasuke ignored, Before I could help Neji Gaara stood in front of me and picked me up piggy

ride style.

**Gaara POV**

I picked Rin up on my back, why? I don't know, I just know I really didn't want her to bend down and help Neji. "Gaara what are

you doing?" I just smirked "Gaara put my down I can walk" she whined and start moving around, so I just tighten my grip on her

making her blush, she looked so innocent to 16 years old girl, all the girl I know put on make up and running around crazily, she

quiet down and start talking again, "could you wake me up when you find the room" she said as she twisted her arms around my

neck and put her head on my shoulder and I felt her become heavy on my back. She was so peaceful and seems so pure... I start

blushing... her face was so close to mine, note to myself- ask her if she what to be my room mate, I wouldn't have any problem

with a girl like her.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke in front, Gaara behind him carrying Rin and Neji collecting himself at the back , that was the order the walked until they

reached room number- 666 no I'm just joking -... room number 221, where Sasuke stopped and waited for the others to catch up,

after 2 seconds Gaara was there "oi, Rin, wake up" he kinda shook her "are we there?" she asked quietly "yeah" Gaara replied and

put her down and he and Sasuke followed Sasuke into the room, leaving Neji to find it alone.

The room wasn't small but wasn't huge either, it had two beds two closets, two desks and only ONE bathroom door. "thank you,

Sasuke for finding my room and thank you Gaara for carrying me around, even if it was unnecessary" she smiled at the two and they

returned her a smile. "Gaara, do you think I can have my bags?" she asked giggling, he just put the bags down on one of the beds,

Rin walked to the black big case and opened it, to reveal... a guitar, it was black with a flame on it, Sasuke and Gaara looked in

awe "Rin do you play on guitar?" Sasuke asked, she nodded "can you play something for us?" Gaara asked shyly (OMG- Gaara

SHYLY???) "hmmm... I guess" she said as she put the guitar out of it's case and placed it on her shoulders, she start playing and singing :

Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care  
Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let 'em say what they're gonna say but tonight,  
I just don't really care

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(yeah yeah)  
With you (yeah yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(uh-oh)

I've seen it all I got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care  
Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say 'cuz tonight,  
I just don't even care

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(yeah yeah)  
With you (yeah yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(uh-oh)

Let's pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh c'mon  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what you're waiting for

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever - forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do - that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(yeah yeah)  
With you (yeah yeah)  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Yeah... forever...

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together - together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
(Yeah yeah) - with you, yeah  
With you (yeah yeah)  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(uh-oh)

When she done singing the two boys looked at her amazed, she just stared at them "that was awesome!!!)" the guys yelled "well, why do you think I'm carrying the guitar with me?", suddenly the door open to and a blonde boy stood there.

* * *

HAHAAAA!!! I retyped it, fixed some thing!

Anyways ! Please REVIEW!!

(btw- the song is called 4ever)


End file.
